ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Echo Echo
Ultimate Echo Echo is the Ultimatrix and Albedo's stabilizer's Ultimate Sonorosian. Appearance 'Ben as Ultimate Echo Echo' Like Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo is made up of living sound waves and is contained within a containment suit. Ultimate Echo Echo's containment suit is blue with fifteen blue, removable Sonic Disks attached to his body, an overall rounded design, and longer arms and legs than Echo Echo's. Echo Echo's power control pack is replaced with a marking resembling a cassette tape. Ultimate Echo Echo is about Ben's height and has stumped feet. Ultimate Echo Echo's mouth doesn't move when he speaks, but he can open and move it with emotion. Ultimate Echo Echo's voice is more robotic-sounding, similar to a speaker. Ultimate Echo Echo wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Albedo as Ultimate Echo Echo' Ultimate Echo Echo's containment suit has red eyes and red cables that attach from his back to his hands and smaller mouth. His head is wide and angular, with a silvery forehead and black "ears" on the sides. His Sonic Disks look like his head. The spikes on the stabilizer symbol connect to some discs on his body and he also has black stripes on his stomach and legs. Powers and Abilities Like Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo can release sonic screams from his mouth. Ultimate Echo Echo can create force fields out of sonic waves that are strong enough to contain a blast from a mini-nuclear bomb. Ultimate Echo Echo can survive in the vacuum of space. Ultimate Echo Echo can fly by projecting sound waves for propulsion. Ultimate Echo Echo can generate some sort of atmosphere, because he is able to use sound abilities in space. Ultimate Echo Echo possesses enhanced strength and durability. 'Equipment' [[Sonic Disk|'Sonic Disks']] Ultimate Echo Echo can send out the Sonic Disks on his body to project powerful sonic blasts, which can knock someone out, shatter steel, or even crush a military tank, with relative ease. Ultimate Echo Echo can multiply the Sonic Disks once they have separated from his body, creating as many as needed. Ultimate Echo Echo can use his Sonic Disks to use an exceedingly deadly move called Sonic Doom, where his discs surround the enemy and fire full sonic blasts. 'Unseen Features' According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Ultimate Echo Echo can use his Sonic Disks to duplicate himself. Weaknesses Ultimate Echo Echo's containment suit can be magnetized as it's made of metal. Ultimate Echo Echo's Sonic Disks can be stopped by electricity. Plus, if the Sonic Disks are hit by an electrical attack, Ultimate Echo Echo will be electrocuted. Category:Ultimatrix Aliens (Ultimate Forms) Category:Albedo's Stabilizer Aliens Category:Ultimate Sonorosians Category:Characters with Sonic Screams Category:Characters with Sonic Forcefield Generation Category:Characters with Propulsion Flight Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Durability Category:Characters with Space Survivability Category:Characters with a containment suit Category:Characters with Sonic Disks Category:Omnitrix symbol on containment suit Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Albedo Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Alternate Versions of Ultimate Echo Echo